Conventionally, the connection of a rotor blade with a rotor hub is done by threaded fastener engagement of the rotor blade with a flange of the rotor hub. For this, the rotor blade can either also have a flange through which threaded bolts are guided, or the threaded bolts can be anchored in a wall of the rotor blade, for example, by threadably engaging in a metal cylinder having a threaded bore which is received in a bore in the wall of the rotor blade which runs perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the threaded bolt.
Also known are rotor blades subdivided into multiple rotor blade segments. A connection between the rotor blade segments can also be achieved with threaded bolts. United States patent application publication 2010/0158694 discloses specially formed inserts which are fixedly connected to the rotor blade segment and receive the threaded bolts.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,393,184 B2, a different modularly constructed rotor blade for a wind turbine is known. The known rotor blade is constructed “piece by piece” from a plurality of rotor blade segments, whereby steel cables are guided through the entire length of the individual rotor blade segments and are fixed behind an end segment at the hub end and an end segment at the rotor blade tip end. In each rotor blade segment, special reinforcing elements, which are arranged in the interior of the rotor blade, run parallel to the steel cables.